Immortality my Darlings
by spobyshipper153
Summary: book one: Spencer , AU story the town of rosewood isn't what it seems I know it looks stupid but read please! rated T for some teen drinking mild language and Sexual content again please read! Spoby:)
1. Preface

**So what if the town of rosewood had vampires Alison was killed by on and "A" is someone sending the liars messages threating to kill **

**them just like Alison becase she know to much and they do to. This came to me in a dream. I know it sounds stupid but please read it's **

**actually really good. Please review! Reviews are my drug!:) This is my first fanfic so take it easy:D AU story!**

**Preface**

The town of Rosewood isn't what it seems. It seems like the perfect little town that anyone can be happy in but it's not. It's much more, there are

deaths, disappearances, bodies drained of blood, but it's all covered up by the town council and the police. Some of the town's people are clueless bet

some people know the truth and sometimes, knowing the truth can be deadly.

**kinda vague but more will be explained in the net chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok so the first part was more of a preface but this is kinda a preface 2 or something. Since it's still introducing characters review! :) **

Five best friends Aria, Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and Alison are having a get together before school starts. And the five of them are staying in

Spencer Hastings barn. "Alison that's awful!" Aria yelled. "why on earth would you want to be one of one of them!" She exclaimed "who wouldn't"?

Alison answered smiling "forever young, forever perfect, fast , strong" Alison continued "it would be nice" Emily spoke up. The girls all glared at her

"you know living forever" she said at this Alison smiled "that's my girl" Alison exclaimed Emily gave her a small grin "but not the monster part of

course" Emily continued "I get what you mean" hanna said smiling, Emily smiled back. "who cares anyway" spencer said "there not real" "they are

and you know it spence" Alison snapped back "even if they are we can't let on that we know" spencer said "that will get us killed" she continued "or

turned" Alison added' smiling big. The room was silent. "let's get this party started girls!" Alison shouted holding up a bottle of vodka she pulled out

of her bag. The girls all smiled and filled there cups "cheers!" Hanna exclaimed as they put there drinks together the rest of the night was really a

blur a few more drinks and about three hours later hanna, aria and Emily were asleep. Alison look over at spencer "spence, you awake?" "yeah" spencer said.

Alison motioned her head for spencer to come. She got up, spencer followed "what?" spencer whispered "look I need to talk to you

" Alison said "yesterday when I was at your house when I cut my finger and you went to get the bandage Ian walked in and when he saw the blood..h-his eye got red and then he turned around and I think he might- I think he might be a-" Alison stuttered "a vampire" Spencer questioned

Alison nodded slowly "this isn't funny Alison!" "he lives in my backyard" "you think I'm joking!?" Alison yelled "no its just- its just- what do we do"

spencer said "I don't know" Alison said "but I need to go and get something from my house, be right back" "what, no! I'll come with you" spencer

said "no its fine, I'll be back in a few minutes ok we will deal with this in the morning ok go to sleep" Alison said "ok fine" spencer said and headed

back to the barn. After about an hour she got worried she got up and went looking for her after a couple of hours of looking she gave up and headed back to the barn.

"Spence?" aria said "where's Alison?" she asked "I've looked everywhere for her" "I think I heard her scream

**So what did you think? Should I continue? Hope you liked it:) I know there are some grammar errors sorry about that ;) review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**hey again! on my second chapter! I big thanks to those of you that kept reading :) let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my story :)**

**September 11th 2009**

It's been a few says since Alison disappeared. Aria, Emily, Spencer, and Hanna had just got back from the police station when Spencer's phone buzzes in her pocket. The girls all jump and look at her. "Any one we know?" Hanna says "um yeah it's my mom" spencer says "she thinks that we should probably go to up to the lake house while there all away" spencer continued "sounds fun!" Emily says "and safe" Aria added "yeah" Hanna said "so let's pack and then meet at aria's at 3:00" spencer said "sounds great" Hanna exclaimed Emily and Aria nodded and smiled at spencer and Hanna.

Spencer had just finished packing and was heading down stairs when she saw someone outside as she looked closer she realized it was Ian. Her heart was racing as fast as it could be his eyes met hers and she started walking towards her. What was he even doing here she thought to herself Melissa was in another state and I'm the only on here. I'm the only one here she thought to herself again. He knew that. She looked up and he was almost at the door she grabbed her bag and made a mad dash for the door and ian was in front of her she screamed. "what are you doing here?" spencer asked "your mom asked me to check up" "you know after everything" spencer nodded "well im fine" she smiled she started to her car "you know Alison knew to much" Ian said "let's hope you don't" did he just tell her that he killed Alison and that she was next? She got in her car and drove away, her heart racing.

**Later that night, at the lake house**

The girls were inside talking and giggling when spencer spoke up "I need to tell you guys something" "what Aria said still laughing at Hanna's corny joke "the night Alison went missing I didn't tell you guys the whole story" "after you guys went to sleep Ali told me that she thought that Ian was a vampire" "so he killed her" Emily said "I have no idea" spencer said "she went to her house to get something and that was the last time a saw her" "and today ian was at my house and he told me that Alison knew to much and so did I" at that Emily, Hanna, ans Aria just stared at her


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys sorry for the long wait on this chapter i will upload another chapter today to because this chapter gets u up to speed on whats happening Hope you like it!**

The girls stayed at the lake house for the rest of the week. where they started to recive text messages from an anonomos sender who claimed to be the person who killed Ali and they would kill them to if they didn't do exactly what they said.

At first the thought it was a sick joke but then it started to get more personal, more brutal.

There first thought was automaticly Ian after all, they were almost positive that he was a vampire never in their wildest dreams would they think it was Mona Vanderwall, Hanna's best friend. On the night they found out about Ian and Mona, the girls were able to kill Ian but Mona got away.

Meanwhile the girls found compfort in significant others Aria was in a happy relationship with her English teacher Ezra Fitz, Hanna was in a relationship with tech savvy Caleb Rivers Spencer was growing closer to her boyfriend Toby Cavanagh, while Emily was coming out of the closet to Maya St. Geman, and the messages stopped for good or so they thought.

At the end of the summer with no warning what so ever the messages started again even more brutle than ever.

The sender claimed to be someone else, so again the girls were on high alert to find out who this next "A" was.

Never would they expect that it was Toby, Spencer's boyfriend. Toby was turned against his will the night of Alison's disappearance and forced to help Mona, However Spencer didn't know this when she found out it broke her she was kicked out of almost all of her school activity's her grades started to drop.

One night she decided to go look for Toby in the woods and then she ran into Mona, Mona compelled her to think that Toby was dead. that night Spencer snapped and she was found the next morning by the police they sent her to Radley insane asylum.

**OK a bit confusing i know this chapter should answer any questions you have later on in the book i will have the next chapter up later today :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry i couldn't upload this yesterday i was having some internet problems and some writers block thats why this chapter is so short i promise the next on will be long:) this is an important chapter for Spencer **

**Radley**

As Spencer lay down in her bed, she hears a noise coming from outside her room. She figures it's just a nurse or somebody. The rethinks the events of tonight she went to look for Toby and she found his dead body, Mona killed him.

A few stray tears fall from her eyes she wipes them a way as the door bursts open. Spencer sits up and Screams at the sight of who now stands in the doorway with a wicked grin. Mona Vanderwall.

"What are you doing here!" spencer screams now standing in the corner "don't bother screaming, I've compelled everyone in the building" Mona said "Is said what are you doing here!" spencer screams again

"what do you think" Mona continued "Toby's dead I need more help"she hinted with a grin

"did you kill him" Spencer snapped back "Yes" Mona answered tears started flowing down Spencer's cheek she wipes them away and says one simple word "why?"

"Because he was getting annoying" "too many feelings" Mona's grin getting larger

"there's another way you know" Mona continues "Spencer Hastings how would you like to be on the "A" team?"

Spencer finally understood what Mona was saying. "No!" Spencer screamed

"I would rather rot in her for the rest of my if than be like you!" Spencer screamed

"I wasn't exactly giving you a choice hon" Mona said at that Mona sped over to Spencer biting into her neck and draining her of her blood Spencer falls to the floor.

**what did you think? yep Spencer's a vampire now! oh and Spoiler Alert Toby will be in the next chapter! i will probably have it up today or tomorrow :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update here's chapter 5 i have chapter 6 written i still have to edit it and should have it up later oh and i had a reveiw that said not to double space or cut the sentences so here it is **

**Spencer's POV**

I wake up gasping for air. My throat burns like hell "morning sunshine" a familiar voice says. Mona. I sit up and the side of my neck is sore "where am I? I demanded "your in the lodge" answers Mona "what lodge? Why am I here?!" I asked the last thing I remembered was going to Radley. " it's where I live most of the time, I brought you here last night" "what happened last night?" I asked Terrified "you don't remember? Think real hard" Mona said with a sick grin on her face I thought about last night and then I remembered she came in to my room and then-I gasped and my eyes filled with tears " I'm a vampire" I said "not exactly" Mona said "you have to complete the transition by drinking this Mona held up a blood bag my eyes turned red and my throat felt like it was on fire. "No" I said "I said no last night and I'm saying it again" "not even if I told you toby was alive?" Mona said "he's dead remember" I said I was about to lose it I was a bout to break down " I compelled you to think that he's not really dead" Mona answered "I don't believe you" I snapped back "I don't" "oh?" Mona said she pulled out her phone and and dialed a number she put it on speaker and turned it around so I could see it. The name across the top said TOBY after another minute he answered "Mona I already told you I would be there on Friday" he said angrily I was about to say something when she hang up

"believe me now?" She smiled I

nodded she tossed the bag to me "drink up" she said I picked up off of the floor I didn't want to die I wanted to live even if it was as a vampire I opened the bag an touch it to my lips and start to drink it its the most divine thing I ever tasted I started to poor it into my mouth and then it Was gone I looked up at Mona she was grinning that sickly grin I look at my reflection in a mirror to my right I saw a different person in that mirror I saw blood dripping down from my mouth and blood all over my hands and then it happened I broke down and I started to cry " why" I asked " why did you do this to me?" "It had to be one of you it was actually going to be aria but then you found out about toby and it opened a whole new opportunity, you were broke and I fixed you" Mona said

"I wasn't yours to fix" I snapped back and ran over to her she smiled and push me up against the wall holding me by my throat she was strong really strong and then her hand went into my chest and she was holding onto my heart it hurt so bad like she was pulling out my insides I had never felt so much pain in my life I couldn't move and I couldn't speak "Listen here" she said this is how easy it is for me to kill you, so do exactly as I say or else" she finally released me and I fell to the ground the pain was still there but it quickly ceased to exist I look down ready to see a huge gash in my chest but instead all I see is a small cut " you heal quickly" she says I nod

"I have some clothes you can change into there up stairs" she tells me I quick run up the steps and and change but I smell something coming from the kitchen. Blood and lots of it living breathing person stands before me as I speed down the steps and into the kitchen there is a small cut in her neck and blood drips out of it my throat catches fire and my eyes turn red I am no longer Spencer Hastings the weak innocent human I am Spencer Hastings a vampire a monster.

**so what did you think?:) i know i said Toby would be in this chapter and he kinda was i planned for him to be but i figured this was a good place to end he wont be in the next chapter but Spencer will find out where he is and in the next one you will find out why its rated T just saying :) Review -Kat**


	7. Chapter 6

**ok so your probably wandering why its been so long I was having problems login' in to my account so here its is not my favorite chapter but here it is...**

I wipe my mouth and stare down at the dead body below me. I did that i think to myself. she was living and breathing and I took the life from her. I let I few stray tears fall down from my cheek and quickly wipe them away as I I here Mona coming. I have to act strong on the outside I can't be weak anymore "I didn't think you had it in you" Mona said as she walked into the room. I just looked at her and nodded "that was a test" she said "to see if your really with me" she continued "you passed" she grinned I nodded "any remorse" she said I thought about it yes of corse the was remorse but she couldn't know that she had to believe it "no" I said "good she smiled "I'm gonna have to go, you can stay, leave feed I don't care keys are on the table just be back tomorrow morning or you know what I'll do" she grinned evilly I nodded and she walked out the door I waited until her car was completely gone before I started to cry I still couldn't believe this had happened. I thought about going home or going to see my friends but there was only one person that I wanted to see right now and that was toby I didn't know why but I did. I looked over to the laptop siting on Mona's desk I ran over and opened it up I searched through everything and and finally found an old motel in Philly that had been charged to Mona's visa last night it had to be the one. I grabbed keys from the table and shot out the door I was on my way.

**Short I know I promise im about to upload the next chapter I promise you will love it its a good chapter for spoby:)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Im not exactly sure why its all bold it wont get off of it any way here is the next chapter its my favorite the end is kinda weird but I like it let me know it you want more or less scenes like this:)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

**I drive up to the motel and I sit in the car and start to cry. I still couldn't believe this had happened to me. I open the door and walk inside to his room 234 I knock on the door and he opens it I spencer" he says im still crying this just makes it worse. "how did you find me" he asked I start to cry louder "I looked at mona's computer" I answered my sobs getting louder "how would you-" he stops and pulls me in closer and smells me he looks up at me, there are tears in his eyes "oh my god" he says almost in a whisper "not you".**

**He pulls me into the hotel room hugging me and cry louder than ever before as I hug him back I notice that he's crying to. "did Mona do this to you?" he says brakeing the hug, he's not crying anymore but I can still tell that he was just seconds ago. I try to stop crying before I answer him with no luck, I nod. "im so sorry" he says starting to cry again. I pull him in hugging him again it take a while of crying and hugging for us both to finally stop.**

**My sobs finally stop and I pull myself from his chest "how did it happen?" he asks quietly "she made me think you were dead in the woods I thought I saw your body. It drove me insane So they took me in to Radley. Then she found me and offered to let me become like her-or like you, I told her that I would rather rot in radley for the rest of my life then be like her" I stopped for a second to see if the emotion on his face but there was none. I couldn't tell how he was reacting to this, it scared me I had never seen that face on him before he almost looked disappointed. In me? In mona? I still couldn't tell but I continued "but then she told me that she wasn't giving me a choice, and the last thing I remember is her running towered me and biting into my neck" I was crying now. not as loud as before but I was crying, then I saw an emotion on his face, sad, guilty, sorry, betrayed, I start crying hard again He looks down and burrys his face into his palms. I apologies to him. Crying as loud as before. He looks up at me confused, "why would you say your sorry this is my fault" he say to me "its not your fault" I practically scream at him and then I stop. I lean in and kiss him on the lips he kisses back he wastes no time before slipping his tongue into my mouth I do the same. He lifts me up off of the couch and carrys me over to the bed and lies down I shift my weight so that im lying on top on him. I continued kissing as I start to unbutton his shirt, as I get to the last button he slips the shirt down his arms throwing it on the floor. He brakes the kiss and quickly pulls my dress over my head and throws it to the floor below him. I continue to kiss him as he turns over so that he is on top of me. I reach down to unbutton his jeans and he slips them off I pull him up so were in a stitting position I throw my leg over top of his and he lifts s me again and carrys me so that were not on the edge of the bed anymore I turn over again so that I am back on top and continue to kiss him he brakes the kiss and starts to make a trail of kisses up my neck before I pull his face back up to me and continue to kiss him. A few minutes later I brake the the kissing again and stare at the beautiful naked man below me, I smile and dive back into the kiss not even thinking about what happened today. This last for two Family Guy's, one Two and a Half men, and half of a Big Bang Theory. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

**so yeah I told you the way I ended it was weired well the TV was on while they were...you know and that shows how long its lasted really hope you liked it!:) next chapter should be up soon im still writing it im gonna make it really long. also im gonna write a fanfic on how each on of the girls become a vampire who do you think I should do next? let me know!**


End file.
